


Almost Lover

by NemesisNyx



Series: Begw [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: Begw is both a Chiss and a Jedi, she lives her life in masks, and when she happens to come across a Chiss patrol on the snows of Hoth, she decides to help.title is the song "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy





	1. Chapter 1

Aristocra Saganu of House Miurani had stared down death a number of times. He had not, however, managed to stare it down three times in a row with in an hour before. That was new.

 

The first had been when him and his Chiss Expansionary team had run across a troop of Republic soldiers. While fleeing from them due to already being slightly late to a rendezvous, he came across his second time. The Pantran Whitefang. Large ice cats that hide in snow and ambush unsuspecting travelers. Saganu was going to have his navigator’s head whenever they reached base. If they survived the third encounter. Which Saganu was currently staring at.

 

A Jedi.

 

A Jedi and her companions. A rather bored looking human male, a bright pink Twi’lek, and a grumpy scarred Trandoshan.

 

Saganu couldn’t tell what species the Jedi was, she was covered from head to toe in brown leather and white fabric. Even her helmet was a combination of brown leather and metal.

 

Clutching his side, Saganu wished he had brushed up on his Trandoshan before leaving his home planet. But it had been an unlikelihood of running into a Trandoshan on Hoth. That was before he knew about all the damn pirates that infested the planet like rats or cockroaches.

 

#

 

Bewg stared down at what was the clear leader of the Chiss she had run across while trekking over Hoth. He wore white and fancy badge on his collar denoting his rank. The other Chiss wore an assortment of grey or blue or black.

 

“ _They are the Empire. We must kill them, Herald.”_ Qyzen argued.

 

She could feel through the Force the confusion of the Chiss at Qyzen’s words.

 

“Qyzen,” Begw’s voice cracked, eerily and harsh through her helmet. “They are Ascendancy, not the Empire.”

 

“ _Semantics.”_ Qyzen hissed.

 

Begw cocked her head to the side. The leader was staring at her and what she read was apprehension with some curiosity at what species she could possibly be. Behind her mask, Begw smiled cruelly. There was no way she’d ever tell him.

 

“It may be semantics but I’m not going to kill them.” Begw held up a hand to stem both Qyzen’s and Zenith’s outbursts. She cut her eyes to Tharan, the professor had a mild smile playing across his lips. “And if they’ll allow it, I’ll heal them.” She was speaking directly to the leader now.

 

She cut her eyes to his wounds, he had gotten the brunt of the Whitefang attack, pushing his people out of the way, yelling at them to run as he took down the ice cats. She admired him for that, it was rare for a leader to save his men over himself.

 

#

 

Saganu listened to what the Jedi said. She wasn’t planning on killing them. And she could. She was obviously hale and hearty, her companions as well. They had been attacked by nothing.

 

As a rule, Chiss eschewed all things Force; claiming it was witchcraft. But Saganu had been out in the universe long enough to recognize that while the Force might be witchcraft it was excellent at healing.

 

“We’re not letting you touch us, witch.” Saganu’s guide spat.

 

The Jedi tilted her head to the other side. “Indeed? I hope you have a good excuse as to why you let somebody so important be killed by Whitefang poison.” She gestured imperiously at Saganu’s injured torso.

 

Whispers of witchcraft followed the Jedi’s pronouncement.

 

“It’s not witchcraft. She’s correct.” Saganu quelled his subordinates with a look. “Whitefangs secrete venom that slowly degrades the tissue and muscle of their prey.” He moved to stand, hissed in pain. “You all have mandatory reading when we get to base. Researching the possible dangers of a new planet is rule number one. Animals fall under the category of possible dangers.” He couldn’t help himself, he rolled his eyes.

 

He glanced at the Jedi, the way her body posture had changed gave him the distinct impression that she was amused.

 

#

 

Begw had not expected such a deep and pleasant voice to be coming out of the leader’s mouth. But it was deep. And very pleasant. It sent chills down her spine that had nothing to do with cold.

 

That’s when she noticed that he was around her age, maybe a year older. She was nineteen, so he had to be around twenty. Again, that made sense of what she knew of the inner workings of Chiss society.

 

Listening to him berate his subordinates on what was an implied rookie mistake was interesting, then he rolled his eyes and it took everything in her not to laugh. Oh, he was subtly amusing.

 

“So, am I healing you, then?” Begw held up a gloved hand. “I don’t have to touch you if you’re afraid of contamination.”

 

He shook his head. “No, it’s alright.” He jerked his chin at his squad. “But heal them first.”

 

Begw nodded, again, he was taking care of his squad before having himself seen to. She could respect that.

 

“Tharan, check which ones are more injured than the others. The most injured I’ll see personally; the superficial ones can be seen to by you. I’ll start working on him. He has too much venom to wait.” Jerking her chin at Saganu. She turned her head to look at Qyzen and Zenith. “You two, go make sure that we aren’t ambushed by anything that won’t like us.”

 

Qyzen and Zenith obeyed, both knew better than to argue when she was in this particular mood.

 

#

 

Saganu watched as the Jedi’s companions listened to her. She was definitely in charge. He spoke quickly in Cheunh, ordering his squad to cooperate.

 

The Jedi knelt in the snow next to him, helping him sit in a position so she could see his side.

 

“I saw the fight by the way,” she said in a low voice. “You’re to be commended on how you treated the situation.”

 

Saganu nodded as he felt a warmth steal through his body. “Thank you.” He noticed how the fabric of her outfit was cotton, not meant for cold weather, how her gloves were the best synth gloves on the market, meant to mimic the grip and feel of real skin but without the possible sweat. How over the scent of leather and cotton was a pleasant spicy scent he rather enjoyed.

 

#

 

Begw ignored how wonderfully built the Chiss was. His sculpted face, his black hair that shone blue in the Hoth sunlight. His pleasantly spicy scent. How his skin warmed under her gloves as she healed him.

 

#

 

Everybody was healed, and the air was possibly tenser than before.

 

“Go ahead to the outpost.” Begw ordered. “I’ll catch up.”

 

Zenith opened his mouth, intent to argue, but Tharan clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Come now, Zenith. I’m sure our Jedi can take care of herself.” He smiled affably at the constantly irritable Twi’lek, and grabbing Qyzen by the elbow, steered both men away, towards the Republic outpost.

 

Begw turned to the Chiss leader.

 

Saganu nodded. “Go ahead and head towards the base. I’ll catch up.”

 

His squad knew better than to argue.

 

Begw and Saganu stood staring at each other for twenty minutes. Despite her continued use of her helmet, Saganu knew she was staring at him.

 

“No treachery.” Saganu said at last.

 

“No treachery.” Begw agreed.

 

They stood staring at each other for a few more minutes.

 

“Aristocra Saganu.” Saganu thrust out his hand.

 

“Knight Begw.” Begw extended her hand for a handshake.

 

“My house owes you a great debt, Knight Begw.” Saganu dropped her hand. Her hand fit nicely in his. It was slim, delicate fingers.

 

“It was my pleasure, Aristocra.” Begw flexed her hands, memorizing the feel of his hand in hers.

 

As one, they turned in opposite directions and walked off, neither looking back despite wanting to.

 

The two Chiss walked away from each other, regret in every step.


	2. Chapter 2

Aristocra Saganu often thought of Knight Begw. He wondered what happened to her. What species she was. He wondered a great many things. None of them ever got answered.

 

“Sir,” Raina Temple knocked on his office door.

 

“Yes, Temple?” Saganu sighed. He liked Raina Temple, but she wasn’t what he wanted.

 

“A Chiss House has adopted a Force sensitive.”

 

Saganu arched an eyebrow. What business was it of his if another House made a massive mistake?

 

“And the Alliance has a traitor and the traitor has been seen in that very same House.” Raina smiled her enigmatic smile, the one Saganu hated but understood.

 

Saganu nodded. “Contact the Alliance and inform them, Temple.”

 

Raina inclined her head. “At once, sir.”

 

Saganu sighed as Raina closed his office door. He knew that if he asked, Raina would gladly jump in bed with him, but he would never ask. It wasn’t that she was human, it was that she wasn’t who he wanted. Not really.

 

What he wanted was a person he met on the snowy plains of Hoth years ago. Somebody that was probably lost to him now. The galaxy lost so much when the Eternal Empire invaded.


	3. Chapter 3

“Aristocra Saganu, Knight Begw.” Begw didn’t hold out her hand, she barely inclined her head; pleasantly surprised that she’d run into Aristocra Saganu again.

 

Saganu arched an eyebrow. “Knight Begw?” He remembered her of course. The fact she was Chiss was a massive surprise.

 

“I believe you have information about Theron for me?” Begw said.

 

Saganu snapped out of his reverie, he had been staring at Begw. It had been twelve years since he last saw Knight Begw and here she was, the commander of the Alliance. And a Chiss. A beautiful Chiss.

 

“Yes. This way, please.” He stepped aside, indicating his ship with a hand gesture.

 

Begw nodded to Lana and they boarded Saganu’s shuttle.


	4. Chapter 4

Saganu was trying to ignore Knight Begw. The truth that she was Chiss made her more unobtainable. Force Sensitives are seen as sick, she was probably left somewhere to be found when she was a child and her Force sensitivity became known.

 

He wondered who her parents were. If she knew.

 

“I was unaware one could fly a shuttle without looking at the controls.” Begw’s mouth quirked into a crooked smile, her delicate hands whispering across the controls.

 

“Yes, well, when one has flown this ship as many times as I have, it’s more muscle memory than anything else.” He coughed, hoping he wasn’t blushing, hoping she didn’t notice him staring.

 

She nodded, her hand still touching every knob, every button, every control but gently and only for a second, her eyes watched Saganu’s hands as he steered the ship.

 

“Can Jedi learn to fly ships by watching?” He asked.

 

Begw shook her head. “Only me. If I see something once, I remember it.” She shrugged, meeting his eyes, he read mirth in the red depths. “Just in case, there are now three people that can fly this ship.”

 

Saganu felt his face splitting into a smile. “That’s always good news.”

 

#

 

Raina studied Lana and Lana studied her.

 

“Former Imperial Intelligence.” Lana said at last. “You worked with Cipher Nine.”

 

“Yes, Lord.” Raina admitted.

 

Lana nodded then went back to looking over the information about Copero.

 

“Don’t you care why I left?” Raina asked.

 

Lana shook her head. “Probably for similar reasons of why I left. It wasn’t home and you could do more good somewhere else.”

 

Raina blinked in surprise at the woman, nobody had understood that, nobody but Saganu.

 

“I can sense the need for a greater purpose in others.” Lana explained.

 

Raina nodded slowly.

 

#

 

Copero was beautiful. Begw had often wondered what her home planet looked like and now she got to see it.

 

“Knight Begw,” Raina’s voice pulled Begw out of her thoughts.

 

“Are we ready?” Begw inquired. “Do we know where we’re going?”

 

“Yes, Knight Begw.” Raina bowed.

 

Begw arched an eyebrow. “You must know that I’m no longer considered a Jedi by the Order. I’m sure the Ascendency knows that much.”

 

Raina quickly hid the surprise on her face. “Yes, we do.”

 

Begw nodded. “Yes, the Ascendency is the one place that knows everybody’s secrets.”

 

#

 

Zenta, Begw remembered her. Zenta was an older cousin. Begw wondered if the other woman remembered her.

 

“You!” Zenta’s voice was frightened and accusatory, apparently, she did.

 

“Me.” Begw said simply.

 

Begw had expected her cousin to put up more of a fight.

 

Raina arched an eyebrow at the exchange but took out a holo.

 

Begw stood with her arms crossed looking at Zenta as Saganu’s image popped up.

 

“Of course, you’re working together.” Zenta spat blood.

 

Saganu arched an eyebrow but ignored Zenta, focusing on Begw.

 

“I’ve sent you Shan’s coordinates, you can stop him.” Zenta said, glaring at Begw.

 

Begw arched an eyebrow.

 

“One moment, Commander, as you know, Syndic Zenta is a traitor to the Chiss.” Saganu paused. “Officially, we can’t act on this, but you can.”

 

Begw tilted her head to the side. “You want me to kill her.” Her eyes slid from Saganu to Zenta. Begw began tapping her chin with her fingers.

 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Zenta hissed. “I am your cousin!”

 

Begw’s smile was decidedly unpleasant. “If I remember correctly, I’m not of House Inronkini because I’m a freak.” She knelt in front of Zenta, making them eye level. “Do you know how much it hurt me to realise that my House kicked me out but then later adopted another Force sensitive?”

 

Zenta licked her lips and swallowed. “That, uh, wasn’t my decision.”

 

Begw’s arched eyebrow arched higher. “Oh?” Begw stood, turning to look at Saganu. “What do I get in exchange for doing your dirty work?”

 

Saganu frowned. “I may be able to broker an alliance between the Ascendency and the Alliance.”

 

Begw nodded, pursing her lips and studying Zenta. “I need you to know this isn’t personal.” Begw pulled out her lightsaber, igniting it.

 

“What?” Zenta asked eyes widening in the crackling glow of the white lightsaber blade.

 

“I haven’t considered myself of House Inronkini in a number of years, so just know this isn’t personal, it is, however, for the good of my Alliance.” Begw stated calmly. “Be well, cousin.”

 

Zenta tried to say something else when Begw’s lightsaber decapitating the syndic stopped the words.

 

The warehouse was silent.

 

“Was decapitation necessary?” Saganu asked.

 

“It’s the only way to make sure enemies stay dead.” Begw informed him. “It’s hard to bring somebody back to life as a cyborg if they’ve been decapitated. The Order kept thinking Malgus was dead, but he kept coming back as a cyborg.” She shrugged. “Also, it’s proof that I killed her, and you didn’t then try and blame me.”

 

Raina barked a laugh, having grown up Imperial she understood that coming back as a cyborg did happen. “Your reasoning is sound, sir.”

 

Inclining her head, Begw de-ignited her lightsaber. “Where to now, Raina?”

 

“This way.” Raina rather liked Knight Begw.

 

#

 

The holo ended and Saganu pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t argue with Begw’s reasoning but damn, she was almost too practical. And what was that about Begw being from House Inronkini? How was he not aware of that fact?

 

“You know,” Lana said slowly, frowning at her datapad, “I never knew what House Begw was from. I always figured it was one of the smaller ones.”

 

That admission had Saganu feeling slightly better.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Odessen was not what Begw would have wanted for a home. But neither was any other planet she had ever lived on for any amount of time. If she had to pick someplace that felt like home it would be her ship.

 

Her ship.

 

The one possession other than her lightsaber and clothes the Jedi Order let her have.

 

Now, she had loads of possessions but nobody to share them with.

 

“Begw,” Lana sounded annoyed.

 

“The Ascendancy is not offering a formal alliance due to my murder of one of their people.” Begw never turned her face away from the valley before her.

 

Lana sighed. “How do you do that?”

 

“It’s a gift.” Begw shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly. “Aristocra Saganu is also still here.”

 

Lana blew her bangs out of her face. “Yes. And wanting to speak with you.”

 

Begw nodded. “I shall meet with him forthwith. Give him direction to my chambers. I think our conversation should not be shared.”

 

Lana rolled her eyes, sighing again. “Of course.”

 

Begw placed a hand delicately on Lana’s shoulder. “We’ll bring him home.” That cryptic remark was all the Chiss said before meandering away.

 

Lana looked at her feet. Theron. Begw meant to bring Theron home.

 

#

 

“Jedi Begw.” Saganu coughed, following behind the protocol droid onto Begw’s private balcony.

 

“Just Begw. I am no longer a Jedi, Aristocra.” Begw gestured for Saganu to take a seat.

 

“Then you may call me Saganu.” He inclined his head in deference.

 

Begw’s responding smile was best described as enigmatic. “What do you wish to speak to me about, Saganu?”

 

“The Ascendancy cannot offer a formal alliance, but the Expansionary Force can. Of a sort.” Saganu leaned towards her.

 

Begw tapped her fingers against her chin, eyes never straying from the scenery below her. “Of sorts. Yes.” She nodded, apparently speaking to herself. “What is this ‘of sorts’ alliance?”

 

“Ensign Temple shall stay here, on Odessen, and be the liaison between our two governments.” Saganu wanted Begw to look at him, to turn her crimson red eyes to his.

 

Begw frowned. “I figured Raina was going to stay. She’s a lovely girl, and talented, good at her job, the Alliance will be happy to have her.” Finally, she turned to look at Saganu. “But I didn’t ask who would be liaison, I asked what the unofficial alliance entailed.”

 

Saganu swallowed past a dry throat. He was suddenly glad that when he first met Begw she had been wearing a helmet, if he had looked deep into her eyes on their first meeting, he probably would’ve committed treason. “The Expansionary Force has ways of getting on certain planets unseen and unknown, able to get information from even the most difficult people and places.”

 

“You’re offering to be my spy network.” Begw steepled her hands, contemplating the suggestion.

 

“In so many words, yes.” Saganu stated it simply.

 

“Intriguing.” Begw said after a lengthy silence. “I accept on one condition.”

 

Saganu blinked. “What would that be?”

 

Begw smiled, a mere twist of her lips. “You let me read everything dealing with House Inronkini.”

 

Saganu blinked. That was such a simple request and one he had not been expecting. “Done.”

 

He proffered his hand; she accepted the handshake. Again, he noted how small and well defined her hand in his, how nice it felt. 

 

The handshake released and still he didn’t get up to leave.

 

“Was there something else I could help you with?” Begw smiled enigmatically again.

 

“A question, if it’s not too forward.” Saganu had wanted an answer the minute he learned her true species.

 

“Oh?” She arched an eyebrow. 

 

He swallowed again. “Given your history with the Ascendancy, why did you save me on Hoth?”

 

She chuckled, leaning back in her chair and looking out over the valley. “I have always been drawn to things in pain. It’s what outed me as being Force-sensitive in the first place.” She glanced at him, mirth no longer in her eyes, he got the distinct impression she was about to say something she had never told another person. “A bird was injured, almost dying, I saved it. I thought I was alone; my parents had always told me to only use my abilities when alone. I wasn’t.” A humorless laugh. “It was a lesser cousin, lesser than myself, that discovered me.”

 

Begw fell silent, looking over the valley.

 

Saganu didn't know what to say. “You have to save things.”

 

“I have to try.” She shrugged. Standing, she turned towards him. “Was there something else you wanted?”

 

Saganu stood as well. Standing, they were quite close to each other.

 

“Saganu?” Begw tilted her head to the side. “Was that all?”

 

His gaze fell to her lips. So many dreams about what it would feel like kissing his savoir. 

 

“No.” There was a rushing in his ears.

 

She waited. Waited for him to make up his mind.

 

Slowly, his hand cupped her cheek, bringing their lips closer together.

 

“There was this.” He whispered across her lips before kissing her.

 

The kiss was everything he imagined and more. Her lips were soft, pliable, willing, and it took only one tentative stroke of his tongue along the seam of her lips before her mouth was open to him. Groaning, he deepened the kiss, his free hand going to cup her ass, pressing her willing body against his. Because Begw was willing, her tongue toying with his, her hands delving into his hair as a leg wrapped around his waist.

 

“We should have Lana draw up paperwork.” Begw gasped as Saganu began kissing down her neck.

 

“I’ll have Ensign Temple glance over it to make sure everything is in order.” Finding her pulse, biting down on it, sucking on the skin, he was rewarded with a moan of pure need. 

 

“We require weekly updates.” Begw began unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“What are you doing?” Saganu was not asking about her deft fingers on the fasteners of his pants.

 

“Negotiating.” Begw nipped at his chin.

 

All the air whooshed out of his lungs when he felt her fingers wrap around his aching cock. “Interesting way of negotiating.”

 

“Isn’t it?” She stole his lip in a fiercer kiss.

 

Saganu groaned as her hands left his dick to trail up his sides, delving into his hair again. “We send no more than two teams of five to every unknown planet. That’s nonnegotiable.” He backed her into the nearest wall. 

 

“What sort of supplies do these teams need?” She wrapped both legs around his waist, her hands finally freeing his cock.

 

Moaning as he felt her slick heat, the realization she wasn’t wearing underwear. “Rations, cloaking belts, long range receivers mostly.”

 

Rutting against her thigh, his hands slid up her legs to grasp her waist, positioning her hips so he could enter her easily. 

 

“Doable, you of course would have to talk to Oggurobb and Lokin- mphf,” Begw’s hips flexed, bringing her weeping center closer to him. “To get the particulars hashed out.”

 

“Of course.” Saganu turned her head so they could lock eyes. He always enjoyed seeing his partner’s eyes as he entered them. Lining himself up, he slammed into her, both cried out at the feeling. “Set up the meeting.”

 

“When we’re done here.” Begw yanked his head in for another kiss.

 

Moaning, closing his eyes as her channel gripped him, he began to move. 

 

“Yes!” She hissed, meeting his thrust for thrust, using the wall as leverage, allowing him to bottom out with each thrust.

 

Saganu was having a difficult time keeping himself from coming. Stars, but it had been literal years since he engaged in anything more than masturbation and Begw knew how to make the moment incredibly enjoyable.

 

“Come with me, Saganu.” She whispered, nibbling ear lobe. “Let me feel you bust in me.”

 

Grunting, he slammed into her a few more times before he did exactly what she ordered him to. He came, crying out his release against her neck, pumping into her. 

 

She made no noise as she came, instead her legs clamped around his waist as she rode him, the aftershocks of her orgasm milking him.

 

Finally spent, they collapsed against each other, his weight keeping her pinned to the wall.

 

Having caught his breath, Saganu leaned back, studying her.

 

“Is our alliance sealed?” He kissed her neck.

 

Begw hummed, hand petting his hair. “I’d say so. Still have some of the finer details to hammer out though. Meetings, contracts, brainstorming sessions.”

 

Their eyes met.

 

“Sounds like that could take a few weeks.” He couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Have you met Doctor Oggurobb?” There was a sparkle in her eye. “We’re talking about months.”

 

They stared at each other. Months. They could spend months together. Alone. Negotiating. Hard negotiations.

 

“Months.” He lowered her legs to the ground. “I believe I can deal with that.”

 

She leaned up and kissed him, her hand stroking his already rehardening cock. “Indeed.”


	6. Chapter 6

Arcann was drawn to Begw, but then again, many people were. There was a strange magnetism about the woman.

 

“Arcann.” She smiled at him, holding her hands out to him, all at once welcoming and beckoning him forward.

 

“Begw.” He kissed her cheek, a small way she accepted his love in public. Because he was in love with her. Completely, totally, in love with her.

 

“What brings you here, ch’eo visot*?” She sat on one of the many benches, yanking him to sit beside her.

 

“The Chiss, Aristocra Saganu. And Theron.” Arcann could always speak his mind to Begw.

 

She nodded, her fingertips running up and down his arms, humming before glancing up to meet his eyes. “What about Saganu bothers you, visot?”

 

“He is falling in love with you. More than he already was.” Arcann knew he could never have Begw, he didn’t deserve her, he never would, but he would be damned if he didn’t make sure Begw got somebody that did deserve her.

 

“Why does that bother you?” She looked off into the distance, her hands never ceasing their movement.

 

“You know why.” Arcann muttered.

 

“Not unless you tell me, visot.” Her smile was sad. “But come, what about Saganu displeases you?”

 

“He can never marry you.” Arcann answered. He studied every main culture when he was trying to conquer the galaxy. The Chiss hated Force users.

 

“Who ever said anything about marriage?” Begw asked quietly, more to herself than Arcann.

 

Frowning, Arcann grabbed her hand, clutching it. “I want you to be happy.”

 

“But I am happy, visot.” Begw stroked his face, her cold fingers gliding smoothly over his scars. “There’s only one thing that would make me happier.”

 

“Theron coming back.” Arcann knew. Theron’s betrayal hurt everybody in the Alliance. Nobody saw it coming. Nobody believed it was real. But the former SIS agent tried to kill Begw.

 

“I want my family to be whole again.” She sighed, looking down at their combined hands before gazing back at the Odessen sunset. “I miss him.”

 

“We’ll get him back.” Arcann promised.

 

She smiled sadly again. “But how will we get him back? In a body bag like Lana wants? Or whole like I want?” She laid her head on his shoulder. “No, ch’eo visot, I very much doubt we’ll get Theron back the way I want.”

 

Begw loved Arcann. She’d never admit it, and she very much doubted she loved him like he loved her. But he understood Begw better than Lana. Lana was all vengeance and regret afterwards. Lana wouldn’t realize she needed Theron until after Theron was dead.

 

Begw realized she needed Theron. She loved Theron as well. But again, probably not in the way Theron loved her.

 

“If there’s a way to bring Theron back alive, you’ll find it.” Arcann dared to kiss the top of Begw’s head.

 

Her response was to hum and wrap her arms around him, hugging him to her.

 

#

 

Saganu stood in the shadows of Begw’s personal balcony, not wanting to interrupt her conversation with the former Emperor. Stunned at what he was hearing.

 

Ch’eo visot. Begw called Arcann her ch’eo visot. My dearest. Arcann was her dearest.

 

Then what was Saganu to her?

 

“Saganu, you’re early.” Begw said.

 

“Yes, well.” Saganu stepped onto the balcony. “More paperwork.”

 

She smiled at him, standing to walk over to him. “Ch’eo ch’itiseb, meet ch'eo visot.” She grabbed his hand, pulling to meet Arcann. “Arcann, this is Saganu. I would like if you two were friends.”

 

Arcann stood, Saganu realized that the former emperor towered over him.

 

“Saganu.” Arcann bowed.

 

“Arcann.” Saganu bowed as well.

 

“I shall take my leave.” Arcann dropped a kiss to Begw’s cheek before leaving.

 

Saganu watched Arcann leave.

 

“Let’s get down to business. I’ll ring for tea.” Begw smiled at him, once again sitting on the bench.

 

Saganu sat beside her, per his custom, but now unsure of where he stood in her affections.

 

“Are you in love with him?” He heard himself ask.

 

Begw paused. “Not in the way you’re implying.”

 

“Are you in love with Theron?” Saganu swallowed thickly.

 

“Again, not in the way you’re implying.”

 

Saganu took a breath, relief flooding his body. “These are the numbers Lokin suggested.” He passed a datapad to her. 

 

“I wish I wasn’t in love with you.” She said, looking at the numbers. “We can never be together. I’m tainted due to my Force ability. And you’re the leader of your House. You can’t taint your family by marrying me. No matter that I saved the entire galaxy.”

 

Saganu sputtered. “You’re in love with me?”

 

“Probably. I think so.” She frowned at the datapad, taking a few minutes to circle any parts she didn’t agree with or questioned, Saganu didn’t breath the entire time, waiting. “I’ve never been in love before. I’m unsure if what I feel for you is the type of love to which you refer.” She passed the datapad back to him. “There, see if your people can work with that.” Her smile was benign. 

 

Saganu placed the datapad in the briefcase he brought with him. He felt unnerved, awkward.

 

“You don’t have to be in love with me, Saganu.” Her hand covered his. “It’s fine. I’m not expecting anything more than the affair we’re having.”

 

He guiltily met her gaze. “About that,” he took a breath, “I’m to be married soon.”

 

She nodded in complete understanding. “Political marriages can be tough. Do you at least know her?”

 

“She’s from House Nuruodo, she was a Cipher Agent before the war.” Saganu stopped, he didn’t know how to phrase that he had already adopted the agent into his family back on Hoth before he had ever met Begw; their marriage was just fulfilling a promise he made on Hoth that House Nuruodo wanted to capitalize on.

 

Begw just smiled kindly at him. “I wish you luck, Saganu.” Kissing him lightly on the lips, she pulled out her own datapad. “These were the planets we were thinking about sending the Expansionary Force to, as a type of test. For both of us. Make sure we have the right people working with the right team. Seeing how well our call signs work together. Get our vocabulary and terminology down.”

 

He blinked at her reaction. How cool, how calm, she was taking the news of her lover marrying another. Too practical his brain whispered.  Begw would never embody the Red Flame.

 

“Saganu, would you prefer if we went back to titles?” Her kind smile again, her cool, understanding voice.

 

“Yes, please, Commander.” 

 

“As you wish, Aristocra.” Begw angeled her datapad so he could view the screen. “Do these planets meet with your approval?”

 

#

 

Arcann waited until Saganu was gone and Begw was alone.

 

“Begw,” he paused, he didn’t know what to say.

 

Her sad smile and eyes told him everything. “Come sit beside me, ch’eo visot.”

 

Needing no further prompting, he sat beside her, the seat still warm from Saganu.

 

“I felt your pain in the cantina.” Arcann wanted to hold her, comfort her the way she comforted him after all his nightmares.

 

“Oh, ch’eo visot,” she sniffed, “he only broke my heart a little bit. For I knew it was coming.” He caught a glimpse of her watery smile before she laid her head on his shoulder. 

 

Arcann did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her. He hugged her tightly to his chest, rubbing her back as she cried silently into his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch’eo visot : Cheunh, my dearest
> 
> Ch’eo ch’itiseb : Cheunh, my sweet


	7. Chapter 7

“Begw!” Lana called out, interrupting the meeting Begw was conducting with Doctor Lokin, Saganu, and Hylo.

 

“Yes, Lana?” Begw studied her friend, something must be wrong, Lana never interrupted meetings.

 

“We’ve gotten some strange signals from an old Imperial listening post.” Lana explained.

 

“Theron?” Begw sounded hopeful.

 

“Possible.” Lana flashed an apologetic smile at Hylo, Saganu, and Doctor Lokin.

 

“Ready a shuttle, Lana, we’re going to check it out.” Begw ordered.

 

“At once.” Lana didn’t bother bowing, instead turning on her heel and racing out of the conference room.

 

Begw watched expressionless as Lana left. “Ch’eo ch’acico.” She muttered softly, fingertips touching her lips. Facing her three attendants, she, too, smiled apologetically. “Forgive me, but this is a matter of utmost importance.”

 

“Go get ‘em, Commander.” Hylo clapped Begw on the shoulder as she left.

 

“Good luck, Begw.” Doctor Lokin smiled benignly before he too left.

 

Leaving only Saganu and Begw.

 

“I hope you catch him.” Saganu sounded lame, even to his own ears.

 

“Thank you, Aristocra.” Begw inclined her head. “If you will excuse me.”

 

“Of course.” Saganu moved out of her way, arm indicating she could proceed.

 

Her fingers lingered on his wrist a fraction longer than proper as she passed him.

 

Saganu sighed, looking at his wrist. That’s all they were now, lingering touches. That’s all they could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch’eo ch’acico : Cheunh, my beloved


	8. Chapter 8

Theron was safe and back in the forgiving -mostly- arms of the Alliance. The former SIS agent had been punched by several members of the Alliance, as well as slapped, kicked, fed something that made him hallucinate for a full thirty-six hours, called dishonorable by every single Mandalorian in the galaxy -basically, word got around fast as Mandos loved to gossip, and yelled at by Senya. It was by unspoken agreement that Senya’s punishment was the worst Theron could suffer through, so he was left alone after that.

 

Begw looked on at her Alliance from her balcony, a small smile playing across her lips.

 

“Begw.” Arcann was there.

 

“Arcann.” Begw welcomed him by grabbing his hand, holding it as they both watched the festivities.

 

After defeating Zildrog, the Mandalorians demanded a party to test Theron’s honor. She almost felt pity for the former SIS agent. Almost. She was more amused than worried.

 

The Mandalorians respected her and Lana.

 

“I have come to tell you something important.” Arcann studied her face.

 

“Theron and Lana are married. Yes. I know.” She flashed Arcann a sad smile. “They got married earlier in a Mandalorian fashion. That’s what this party is.”

 

Arcann’s eyes roamed over her face. “Are you not upset?”

 

“I am upset. My heart is broken. But I am happy for Lana and Theron.” She was happy. That did not mean that she also wasn’t miserable.

 

Arcann gazed at her, ignoring the celebration happening below them. “Begw, do you know I am in love with you?”

 

Begw paused, her entire body paused. It was as if his confession had frozen her in carbonite all over again.

 

“You’re in love with me?” Her voice barely audible.

 

“Yes.” Arcann didn’t deserve her love and he didn’t expect anything of it. He hoped he and Begw could remain friends. He only confessed his feelings to prove to her that somebody loved her.

 

Begw turned to gaze up at him, her red eyes roaming over his face. “What do you expect to happen?” She touched his ruined cheek, her fingertips tracing the scars of his battles.

 

“Nothing. I merely had to tell you.” 

 

Begw smiled up at him before standing on her tiptoes and pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Thank you, ch’eo visot.”

 

She kissed him on the lips, nipping his bottom lip before standing back and releasing his hand.

 

Arcann watched in shock as she walked away from him. 

 

“Come speak to me tomorrow. We may discuss more feelings then.” She smiled at him over her shoulder.

 

“Agreed.” The day one of the men she loved married another was not the day to discuss possible future relationships. Plus, Arcann had waited this long, one more night couldn’t hurt.

 

#

 

Begw hummed to herself on her way back to her room. She was happy for Lana and Theron. She knew that Lana and Theron were in love with each other. Theron told her outright months ago. Lana never said it, but her actions, how angry she was at Theron’s supposed betrayal. Begw never stood a chance.

 

It didn’t stop her from falling in love with Theron back on Yavin or falling in love with him all over again on Odessen.

 

Nor did it stop her from falling in love with Saganu.

 

She was forever falling in love with men she could never have. 

 

At least with Saganu, she wouldn’t have to see him every day with his wife. Unlike Lana and Theron.

 

Begw frowned at the bitterness of her thoughts. 

 

No. Bitterness is the true path to the Dark side, Zenith taught her that.

 

Zenith. She had suffered under the misapprehension that she and Zenith could be happy together. They were compatible. But Zenith was too bitter to want to be with anybody. Sure, he liked fucking Begw senseless, but he never stayed. Never said he loved her. 

 

“Commander.”

 

Speaking of an Almost Lover. “Aristocra.” She smiled absently at the man. “Apologies for your wasted trip. I fear that the Alliance will be far too hung-over to go over plans on the morrow.”

 

Saganu thought he noticed the sadness in her eyes. Ah, yes. Theron married Lana. Theron was Begw’s beloved. “It is quite alright. I’ve merely come to drop off some final plans for the Alliance to look over. I am getting married in three days’ time and going on a short honeymoon retreat for three weeks afterwards. I may be out of touch.”

 

Begw nodded. “Understood.” She smiled in parting before moving away.

 

“Commander,” Saganu grabbed her wrist, no idea why, “wait.”

 

“Yes?” She studied his face, looking up at him.

 

Saganu looked at her. She wasn’t showing any emotion for a woman who was losing two loves almost simultaneously. “Ravri’ihah csei s*!” He hissed, yanking her into his arms, his mouth descending to hers.

 

It took a full second before Begw responded, opening her mouth for his tongue to dive in. Growling, he backed her into the nearest wall.

 

“We can’t.” Begw gasped, breaking the kiss.

 

“I’m not married yet.” Saganu nipped along her jaw, hands tangling in her hair.

 

“No,” she panted, her hands wrapping around his skull, “we can’t do this in the hallway.”

 

Saganu chuckled darkly against her skin, biting down on her neck. “We’ll be quick.”

 

His hands were already pushing her skirt up, her legs wrapping around his waist despite her protests, her hands on his belt buckle and pants. Saganu moaned when her hand grasped his cock, pulling it free of his pants before lining it up to her entrance.

 

Stealing her lips in another passionate kiss, he slid into her. They moaned in unison when he was fully in her.

 

“Quickly!” Begw gasped, grinding her hips against him, forcing Saganu to move.

 

Saganu felt his breath whistling past his teeth as he took her hard and fast against the wall, both trying to be silent as they also tried to devour each other.

 

The end came faster than expected. Begw whimpered out her release into his neck at the same time Saganu silently keened out his own release.

 

Panting, they gazed at each other.

 

“Thank you, Saganu. I needed that.” She gently pushed him away, her face showing regret as he withdrew from her, her feet planted firmly on the floor once more. “It was,” she touched his cheek, “the perfect farewell.”

 

Saganu turned his head, placing a kiss on her palm. “It was.”

 

There were so many things left unsaid. He needed to tell her he was in love with her. But he couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come.

 

“Felicitations on your nuptials.” She smiled at him, stroking his cheek a final time before walking away.

 

Saganu watched her leave.


	9. Chapter 9

She couldn’t deny it anymore. Begw was pregnant. About two months along.

 

“Oh dear.” She frowned down at her hands.

 

Saganu was the father. 

 

What was she to do?

 

#

 

Saganu looked at his chrono. It had been six months since he last saw Begw at Lana’s and Theron’s wedding. Circumstances in the Ascendancy keeping him away for so long.

 

“Aristocra.” Her voice, rougher than the last time he’d seen her.

 

Turning, he couldn’t help but notice the changes to her. Her face rounder, softer, her voice huskier, her skin sallow, the circles under her eyes, the dullness of her hair, and her stomach….

 

“Yes. We must speak privately.” Begw said calmly. “That is why you are here and not in the usual conference room.”

 

Saganu had wondered about that. “You’re pregnant.”

 

She nodded once. “It’s yours.”

 

Saganu’s jaw worked, opening and closing like a fish as he tried to think of what to say.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve told no one. It’s to be our little secret.” The mirth of her tone belied by the sadness in her eyes. 

 

“Are you quite well?” Saganu wanted to punch himself. What an inane thing to say.

 

She laughed. “No. I am unwell. It’s a difficult pregnancy. Doctor Lokin does not want me walking. But I didn’t want to see you from a hoverchair.”

 

The room fell silent again.

 

“Is there anything you require of me?” What was he saying? The woman he loved just told him she was pregnant with his child, that it was a difficult pregnancy and he was asking if she needed anything?

 

“No.” Her smile was pained. “I only thought you should know.” Her fingertips touched his wrist lightly before she turned to go. “Be well, Saganu.”

 

He let her get to the door before he stopped her. “Begw! Wait.”

 

She half turned to look at him, head tilted to the side.

 

“I should’ve told you this months ago. I’m in love with you.” There, he said it. He witnessed as some of the sadness left her eyes.

 

“I’m glad you finally told me.” She whispered before leaving the room and his life forever.

 

Saganu watched her leave. Powerless. He was married. And even if he wasn’t, he could never be with Begw. She was Force-sensitive. By Chiss standards she was sick, no matter that she saved the galaxy and was a fellow Chiss.

 

Again, he watched her walk out of his life. This time, forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Begw glanced at her reflection. She looked lovely in white and gold. Her blue hair swept back and up, glitter highlighting her cheeks. She was a beautiful bride. 

 

“Commander, it’s time.”

 

Begw looked over to the exuberant faces of Hylo and Gault.

 

“It is.” Begw agreed, stepping away from the mirror and allowing Gault to take her arm.

 

“You sure you want me walking you down the aisle?” Gault asked.

 

Hylo punched him in the arm.

 

Begw chuckled. “Yes. You’re the only one old enough to be my father.”

 

Gault blushed, grumbling about his age. He wasn’t old enough to be her father. Alright, maybe, just maybe, he was technically old enough to be Begw’s father, that didn’t mean he had to be the one to walk her down the aisle. Lokin or Bey’wan could’ve done it as well.

 

Hylo and Begw shared a smile.

 

“You look breathtaking, Begw.” Hylo whispered, handing Begw a bouquet of succulents. 

 

“Thank you, Hylo.” Begw whispered back.

 

“He better thank whatever deities he believes in that he landed a girl like you, my dear.” Gault patted her hand.

 

Begw blushed and looked away.

 

Hylo punched Gault in the arm again.

 

“Ow! OK, ok, ok.” The Devaronian took a massive breath. “We ready to get this show on the road?”

 

“Yes.” Begw replied calmly.

 

It was time. 

 

Time for her to get married.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begw is welsh and short for Meg. So yeah, i named her daughter basically Megan lol

Begw watched as Major Jorgan and Torian taught her daughter how to properly take care of a sniper rifle. While the two men had, at first, been reticent about teaching a two-year-old about rifles, the fact that Maegwyn looked like a five year old with the intelligence of a seven year old soon convinced them. 

 

That and Maegwyn mastered the whole ‘doe eyes*’ thing earlier with her stepfather. Arcann was a sucker for Maegwyn’s doe eyes.

 

“How did she get those two to teach her rifle safety?” Arcann asked, his arms encircling Begw’s middle.

 

Begw shrugged. “She did what she always does to you.”

 

“Ah. Yes.” Arcann chuckled.

 

“She’s learning her bad manners from you and Gault, you know.” Begw leaned her head against his shoulder.

 

“Gault. I’m not teaching her bad manners.” Arcann huffed in feigned offense.

 

Begw arched an eyebrow and turned her head to look up at her husband.

 

“Alright, maybe I’m teaching her one -or two!- bad habits.” The former Emperor supplied at his wife’s continued gaze.

 

“Hmmm. One or two. Yes.” 

 

Her eyes flashed, fingers scratching lightly over his collarbone. 

 

Arcann hugged Begw closer, the two of them watching as Maegwyn beguiled the Mandalorian and surly Cathar.

 

“Arcann,” Begw ran her fingers along Arcann’s arm, “I wish to speak with you in private.” She turned in his arms, placing her hands on his face, gazing into his surprised eyes. “Please.”

 

“Of course.” Arcann stood lost in Begw’s gaze.

 

Her smile held an unknown edge to it as she slipped out of his grasp. 

 

Arcann followed wordlessly.

 

#

 

“Nutmeg,” Aric tapped Maegwyn on the head, “pay attention or I’m sending you off to the Enclave.”

 

Maegwyn frowned turning her eyes towards the older man. Huffing and crossing her arms she said, “Mommy and Dad just left.”

 

“I noticed.” He tapped the child on the head again. “But I didn’t let it distract me.”

 

Maegwyn stuck her tongue out. 

 

“Nutmeg,” Torian patted the girl’s head, “let your mom and your dad have private time.”

 

Maegwyn turned a baleful eye to the Mandalorian. “I am. It’s why I’m learning about rifles.” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “It’s the reason why I’m learning as much non-Force things as possible. To give my parents alone time. It’s not my fault they don’t get that.”

 

Torian and Aric exchanged amused glances.

 

“I think your mother gets it.” Aric said as innocently as possible. 

 

Torian and he exchanged another meaningful glance. Begw had been giving off pheromones for days now. Both men were amazed at how patient Begw had been with her husband.

 

Maegwyn’s frown intensified. “Bah.”

 

Aric laughed. Torian cracked a smile.

 

“Nutmeg, come over here.” Torian gestured for the little girl to watch him work.

 

Maegwyn rolled her eyes and complied.

 

Aric stifled another laugh. Maegwyn, he decided, was a miniature Begw. The Cathar felt decided pity towards Begw’s old Jedi Masters. 

 

#

 

Arcann couldn’t stop staring at Begw’s hips, the way they swayed as she walked ahead of him. Was it just him or was she putting more sway in her hips than usual? And what was with the heated looks she kept tossing over her shoulder.

 

“Not now, Theron.” Begw told the former SIS Agent. “Arcann and I are on our way for a discussion. No, you don’t need to know.”

 

Arcann and Begw had been married for two years now but there were still moments of jealousy. Theron and Lana were currently separated due to some personal differences of what constituted infidelity. Arcann didn’t want to lose his wife to Theron.

 

“Arcann, come.” Begw reached around, grabbing Arcann’s hand, holding it. “I’ll come talk to you later, Theron.” She smiled a parting before dragging Arcann towards their bedroom.

 

Arcann stared wide-eyed at the former SIS agent as he passed. Theron was frowning. Begw never told Theron to wait. The two men shared a look before Begw pulled Arcann around the corner.

 

“Begw,” Arcann started, “do you not wish to speak to Theron? It seemed important.”

 

Begw hummed and nodded. “It is important. But it can wait. I wish to speak to you.”

 

Arcann’s breath hitched at the look in her eyes. Heated. She was looking at him with heat in her eyes.

 

They didn’t talk the rest of the way to the bedroom.

 

Entering the room, they spent a few seconds taking off their boots and hanging up their lightsabers.

 

“Arcann,” Begw closed and locked the door, setting the Do-not-disturb alarm on the door, “answer me honestly.”

 

“Always.” Arcann never lied to her. Even when he was trying to kill his father that happened to be in her body, he never lied to her.

 

“Do you regret marrying me?”

 

“No.”

 

She smiled at that, her hands reaching up to trace along his scar, causing him to shiver at her cool touch. “Do you still love me?”

 

“Yes.” His hands opened and closed, he wanted to touch her.

 

“Arcann, you’ve known I’ve always loved you.” She started, her fingers delicately touching his cheeks. “But lately, I discovered I am in love with you. And I apologize for it taking so long. You deserve much better.”

 

Arcann carefully cupped her face, a thumb tracing the scar on her cheek. “I didn’t want to push you into anything.”

 

“You didn’t. That’s why I love you.” Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

Hesitantly, Arcann kissed her. They’d been married for two years and they never truly kissed. Kissing her was everything he ever dreamed of. When their lips touched, a current went from her lips to his, traveling down his spine.

 

Surprised, Arcann leaned back, gazing into her eyes. She felt the current, too.

 

“Kiss me again.” Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. “Please.”

 

Nodding even as he leaned in to kiss her. Again, that same current passed between them. But this time, Arcann didn’t break the kiss. Groaning, he leaned into the kiss, her arms encircling his neck, his arms moving from her face to hips, holding her firm against him.

 

The current never faded, no matter how long or short or how many kisses they exchanged. Instead, it built. Getting stronger and more urgent the longer they kissed.

 

“Arcann!” Begw gasped against his lips, her fingers digging into his neck, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip.

 

Moaning, Arcann slipped his tongue into her mouth, a hand moving from her hip to cup her ass, lifting a leg up to wrap around his waist. Moaning again when her tongue ran along his. His other hand fisting in her hair, he kissed and nibbled his way to her neck, finding her pulse and sucking on it. A needy keening sounded, her hips rolling against him.

 

Kissing his way back to her mouth, Arcann lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to bed. When his knees hit the edge of the bed, he lowered Begw onto her back.

 

“Ngh!” Begw rolled her hips again, gasping when she encountered Arcann’s engorged cock.

 

Slowly, stealing her lips in another kiss, Arcann began undressing her. For every revealed inch of blue skin, his fingers then his tongue explored. Skipping over her breasts, Arcann kissed his way across her stomach to the waist of her pants.

 

Locking eyes, Arcann slowly pulled her pants down and off, his hands spreading her legs wider to fit his shoulders between them. Slowly, teasingly, Arcann’s tongue darted out and licked her clit. Her cry of pleasure had him smiling. Not every woman enjoyed cunnilingus and he only wanted what Begw enjoyed. His tongue laved her clit until her hips started rolling against his face.

 

“Mmffm!” Begw shoved a hand in her mouth to stifle her cries.

 

“Let me hear you.” Arcann’s voice whispered across her tender flesh, his fingers teasing and plucking her nipples.

 

Begw’s head flew back, a cry of pure need filled the room as Arcann’s mouth latched onto her and he started sucking. 

 

Closing his eyes, he paid attention to the way the current moved over his skin, the way it was intensifying, he could tell Begw was close to orgasming. Releasing her clit just before she crested, Arcann stood, ripping his own clothes off. Shoving two fingers into her, working them in and out, his eyes closed at how tight she was. 

 

“Are you ready for me?” He sucked on her neck, his member pressing earnestly against her thigh.

 

“Yes!” Begw begged, her legs falling open wider, her hips meeting his hand as he continued to tease her.

 

“Look at me.” Arcann directed, hand cupping her cheek as he lined up to her entrance. “I love you.”

 

Begw opened her mouth to respond when Arcann slammed into her, she cried at being filled so completely. “I love you too.”

 

Grinning down at her, wrapping her legs higher on his back, allowing him to bottom out, Arcann started moving, long slow thrusts.

 

Gasping, Begw never took her eyes off Arcann’s as he filled her again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doe eyes : someone who has an innocent, wide-eyed look
> 
> Chiss age physically and mentally faster than humans


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!
> 
> Thank y'all so much for reading :)

Maegwyn glared at her parents.

 

“Are you still upset that you have your own room now, nutmeg?” Gault asked the little girl.

 

“No.” She shook her head. “Mama is pregnant, why do I wanna listen to fetuses all night?”

 

Gault looked from Maegwyn to Begw, his gaze narrowing in on the Commander’s stomach. It wasn’t as flat as it used to be. “Huh.”

 

Maegwyn sighed dramatically, turning away from her parents in a tizzy. 

 

“Then why are you upset?” Gault couldn’t wait to see Hylo and tell her what the little girl said.

 

“Because it’s twins. They’ll be linked and have a special bond and I’ll be alone.” Maegwyn wanted a twin. It was unfair. Why couldn’t she have a twin?

 

“Right.” Gault frowned. Why didn’t Maegwyn have a twin?

 

#

 

Begw studied the cantina’s menu safely ensconced in Arcann’s arms.

 

“You want a pulled pork sandwich. With banana peppers and red onions. On toasted garlic bread.” Arcann whispered.

 

“Mmmmm, yes, I do.” Begw grinned, typing in the order into the datapad. “And you want what?”

 

“Cheeseburger. Everything on it.” 

 

“Even peanut butter?” Begw looked up at him.

 

“Ew. No.” Arcann frowned down at her.

 

Begw chuckled, turning to type his order into the datapad. “Mmmm, peanut butter.” Peanut butter sounded delicious. Without thought, she added peanut butter to her pulled pork sandwich.

 

“My love,” Arcann took the datapad from her hand, “did you mean to add peanut butter to your sandwich?”

 

Begw nodded. “Mmmhmm. I love peanut butter and pork.”

 

Arcann looked between her eyes, slightly dull, and her hands, rubbing her stomach. Her stomach, which was not as flat as it used to be. “Begw,” placing the datapad on the counter, his hands cupping her cheeks, “you only enjoy pork and peanut butter together when you’re pregnant.”

 

Begw blinked up at him, her face going blank. 

 

Arcann watched her, her eyes unfocused, her breathing even as she did what he called meditative checking. She was checking her body for unknown factors.

 

“Arcann,” she spoke silently, focus coming back in her eyes.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m pregnant.” She smiled up at him.

 

A grin splitting his face, he yanked her in for a consuming kiss, lifting her in his arms and spinning her around.

 

A throat clearing ended their kiss.

 

“Begw,” Theron said glancing between Arcann and Begw, “Aristocra Saganu is here for the annual meeting.”

 

Begw nodded, smile still on her face. “Inform the Aristocra I’ll be there momentarily.”

 

Theron nodded, taking one last look at the couple before walking away.

 

“I’ll leave you to your meeting.” Arcann reluctantly let her go.

 

“I’ll be back.” Begw kissed his cheek.

 

Arcann watched as she walked away, she was literally glowing with happiness.

 

#

 

Saganu gazed upon Odessen’s beauty without actually seeing it. This was the first time he’d be seeing Begw after discovering she was pregnant. He’d been forced to send the report and hope that Ensign Temple delivered it properly in the last year and a half.

 

“Aristocra, how wonderful to see you again.” 

 

He turned to see Begw smiling at him, but her smile was different. “Commander.” He bowed over her hand.

 

“How is your family?” Withdrawing her hand, Begw sat at the conference table, murmuring a quiet thank you as Seetwo handed her a glass of water.

 

“Dlithz is doing well.” Saganu inclined his head. “The second pregnancy is harder than the first.”

 

Begw nodded in understanding. “I’ll have Doctor Lokin mix up some herbs that helped me with my first pregnancy.”

 

“Thank you, Commander. I’m sure Dlithz with appreciate it.” Dlithz would; Dlithz adored Begw. 

 

Apparently, Saganu’s wife had meet Begw once before. It was a positive interaction on Voss that left a favorable impression upon his wife.

 

Begw smiled. “Now, what is you need to report?”

 

Saganu handed her the datapad, studying her face as she read it.

 

It has been two years since he broke their affair. They were both married to different people and by all accounts, both he and Begw were happy in their marriages.

 

Wait.

 

Something Begw said caught Saganu’s attention. _Helped me with my first pregnancy_. 

 

Begw was pregnant again. With that knowledge in the back of Saganu’s head, he and Begw carried on with the meeting.

 

#

 

Begw walked Saganu back to his ship. They walked in silence having said everything they needed to two years prior. 

 

“I’m well pleased your marriage is a happy one.” Begw stated quietly as they reach the hangar.

 

“Thank you, Commander.” Saganu smiled down at her. “I’m pleased that you found happiness in Arcann.” Begw loved Arcann. Saganu could tell. 

 

“Thank you.” Begw smiled, hands hovering over her belly. 

 

“Commander, Aristocra!” Doctor Lokin called pleasantly, sauntering up to the pair. “Here are the herbs the Commander requested for your wife, Aristocra.” Saganu accepted the jar. “Instructions are written in Cheunh and Basic.” The doctor smiled kindly at Saganu. “Do tell Dlithz I send my regards and she should come visit. I miss her conversations.”

 

Saganu nodded. He often forgot that his wife worked with Doctor Lokin and Kaliyo before the Eternal Empire invaded and Dlithz went off radar. “I will make sure she knows, Doctor.”

 

Lokin bowed and walked away, leaving Saganu and Begw alone on the ramp to Saganu’s ship.

 

“Begw,” Saganu stopped, he didn’t know what to say.

 

“I understand, Saganu.” Begw held his hand, squeezing it for a second before dropping it.

 

Nodding, Saganu turned and walked onto his ship.

 

What was there to say?

 

#

 

Begw watched from the platform as Saganu’s ship left Odessen.

 

“Are you sad you couldn’t be with him?” Arcann whispered, pulling her against his chest, his hands resting over hers on her stomach.

 

It took several minutes for her to reply, Saganu’s ship long gone from Odessen’s orbit. “Not anymore.” She turned in his arms, hands wrapping around his head to pull Arcann into a kiss. “Not ever again.”

 

Arcann felt her smiling against his lips as they kissed.


End file.
